<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put Me On by ForFucksSakeJim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478981">Put Me On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim'>ForFucksSakeJim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>everything was just right [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Sex, M/M, how many taylor swift lyrics can i use for titles before someone yells at me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falcon decides to wake Mark up with a little suprise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>everything was just right [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put Me On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Falcon took it slow, knowing that from experience how tight Mark was on the first round. How often had Falcon awoke to a pair of lips wrapped around his cock. To either Mark’s face flush to his pelvis or Mark slowly fucking himself as he fought to keep his moans down. How often he would wake up horny and shake Falcon awake. Begging him to fuck him at 2 am because he just couldn’t take it. The slickness between his thighs was almost painful and his fingers were not enough. His fingers were never enough anymore after feeling just how full Falcon’s cock made him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mark was tired he slept like the dead, but that didn’t stop Falcon from waking up hearing his gasping moans as his hips thrusted against Falcon’s leg. Those moments bring back memories of Mark in heat and screaming with ecstasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>But here, Falcon wanted to return the favor. Slowly removing himself from Mark as he tossed the covers off to the side.</span> <span>How far along could he get Mark before he woke up? The thought bouncing in his mind as he settled himself between Mark’s thighs. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took another glance at Mark, eyes scrunched and little whimpers still escaping but still very much asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Falcon spoke, his voice low as he spread Mark’s legs wide, the feathers between his thighs soaked a contrasting darkness against his usually light grey feathers. Falcon was hard, oh so hard. Wanting nothing more than to shove himself inside of that tight heat and have Mark screaming his name. But no, Mark was always slow in the mornings when Falcon woke up to him using his cock. He was going to return the favor this morning. And perhaps, another day, he’d live out that fantasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, love.” he continued, a finger sliding into him as Mark moaned, his beak falling open as Falcon hooked his finger inside. Slow, languid thrusts as Falcon searched for that sweet spot inside of Mark. “Even while sleeping you’re a vision of pure ecstasy. A god amongst men. And yet, you lay in this bed, dreaming no doubt, of me feeling you.” Mark whimpered again, his breathing labored as Falcon slid a second finger inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I mentioned, love,” He spoke, leaning over Mark to preen at the feathers of his chest, “how much you turn me on? How much restraint I’m exhibiting right now. How much I want to fuck you. How I want to fill you.” Mark moaned again, his breath catching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F….falcon.” he moaned, still deep into the throws of whatever wet dream he was having. Falcon wondered what he was dreaming of. What position they were in. Mark always told him. Always told him the dirty things Falcon spoke to him in his dreams and the fantastical way he had praised him for riding his cock. And Falcon always asked him to show him. To let Mark take the reigns in the mornings and fuck himself on his cock until he screamed as his orgasam rushed over him. Still begging Falcon to fuck him more. The first few hours of the morning were spent in the same dance. Falcon absolutely gave Mark anything he wanted as many times as he desired. Falcon was just glad he was able to keep up with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark, love.” Falcon continued, a third finger sliding in as Mark’s pussy clenched around him, “My beautiful Mark.” He spoke louder, intent on waking Mark up so that he could be conscious of his impending orgasam. And the way he was clenching around Falcon’s digits the older man knew it would be soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s eyes opened, his vision blurry as he squeezed his eyes back. “Fuck Falcon.” He moaned and Falcon pumped faster. His eyes opening wide as the sensations caught up to him. “Oh. oh. Oh.” He moaned, his hips lifting to gain anymore of that glorious friction, “Don’t stop. Please.” He pleaded. “More. Please. I need more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Falcon grinned, his free hand wrapping around his cock as he lined it up. Looking at Mark one last time before he let his fingers pull out, slamming his cock inside of him instead. His cock, so much more thicker than just the three fingers he stuffed inside of him. Mark cried out, his hands gripping into the bed sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so wet, love. You can come. Cum for me please. I know you want to. Come on baby.” Falcon cooed, pulling Mark up by his hips to set him firmly on his lap. The younger man wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck as he fucked himself on Falcon’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. yes. Yes.” Mark repeated like a mantra, the last thrust reaching further inside of him as Mark’s orgasam ripped through him, Falcon following close behind as he filled Mark’s pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still, Mark thrusted. Small, erratic movements that had him crying out as another wave of slick pulsed through him. His sobs drowned out into Falcon’s chest as he finally stilled, his breathing shallow as he waited for his high to come down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” Falcon asked, a smirk dancing on his beak as he preened the feathers of Mark’s neck. His fingers twitching as he settled his hips. The parrot nodding his head as his breath evened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best. Boyfriend. Ever.” Mark praised and Falcon smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve said.” He replied as Mark moved his neck to look at him, his eyes half lidded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to wake me up like that more often, babe.” He demanded, his words slurred and raspy from disuse as his pussy squeezed once more around Falcon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that can be arranged, my love.” Falcon promised, holding Mark tight as he adjusted their position so that they could lay down. Falcon’s cock threatened to grow soft and slip out of him and Falcon wished nothing more than to knot him and stay in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. Going to hold that to you.” Mark said and Falcon knew he would have no problem upholding that deal. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>